Cay pnaawa
by GusCGC
Summary: Sea breeze... gentle as a kiss, unforgetable, lasting for eternity. The lady in red is out for answers, as the wind of water, the air across the sea.. My heart´s a battleground. For Yeune
1. Chapter 1

Kuut Ahuikr Author's note: This one is for my lady of the water wind, the sea tamer.. Yeune. "Good enough" in albhed for the one who searches for pride and the honour of her family ...

Ed caasc dra suna fa dymg

Dra macc E ryja du cyo

Madc bid uin tevvanahlac yceta

E fyhdat du syga oui bnuit

Pid E zicd kud eh ouin fyo

E vuiht y bmyla frana E lyh reta

Huf ajanodrehk ec lryhkehk

Pid E cdemm vaam dra cysa

Fana nihhehk uid uv desa

Fryd tu E ryja du tu

Du dno du syga oui caa

Dryd drec ec fru E ys

Yht edc ymm dryd E lyh pa

E dneat du veht socamv

Muugehk ehceta ouin aoac

Oui fana ymm dryd E fyc sayhd du pa

Drana sicd pa cusadrehk amca

Pareht ymm dra meac

Dryd oui ryja mayt sa du pameaja

Huf ajanouha ec cyoehk

Dryd E cruimt veht y fyo

Du mayja ed ymm pareht

Fryd tu E ryja du tu

Du dno du syga oui caa

Dryd drec ec fru E ys

Yht edc ymm dryd E lyh pa

Fryd tu E ryja du tu

Du dno du syga oui caa

Dnoehk du pa mega oui

echd kuut ahuikr vun sa

E fuhd mad oui ku

E fuhd mad oui tufh

E fuhd keja oui ib

Tuhd oui keja ib uh sa huf

Watch the sea, from here where dust grabs all your way down on a lifetime. Luca shines and rises with the arrival of the bliztball teams and so does Lord Mica... From the edge of the Miihen road, she watches the stadium and the auditorium; something groovy is going on and better not miss it..

Lady Yeune, from the Stean family has come to see with her eyes the daughter of Lord Braska

_This better be worth it._

Check Mate 

This is just the first step


	2. Chapter 2

Cay pnaawa

Author's note: First things first.. This one is my first try an´ this one is gonna good. I don't own the FFX characters but don't worry my boy, this one is for my best "swordswoman" ever... Yeune. Kind of like this girl, goes around like a ghost and watches ya from the corner... she always knows what's going on. Dryhg oui, so tayn

The air of Luca was one of those breezes she liked so badly, the sea, people cheering, blitzball... a happy town. She knew Yuna was somewhere... _and if I'm right so does He. _The question was simple: where to find her? 

Yeune reached the square in no time, she could heard people talking about Lord Mica's arrival. The woman was like a ghost walking through the crowd, her red coat shivered but Yeune was not interested in Yevon... Actually, she was against them and she was in thousands of wanted posters.

Not fears, not lies 

A pub, the best place to search for a girl as popular as blitzball. It is full of people but she gently sits down in a corner, no questions and no slight words. _Just the way I like it, hey..._

There's a small group of people on the corner. One is albhed, two more man and... _Shit, too soon too soon._ Their eyes met, it is not him, is he? Is Him. The man in red gets up and walks to her... Yeune wanted to run but her heart pulled.

"Where did you get that red coat?" He asked... he's is actually the same.

"From my old man. Now could ya just leamme" Yeune tried avoiding his eyes... his eye, the other is covered with a long scar. But it is impossible, before she can realize it... They are face to face.

"I know those eyes" He whispered.. He had a very nice voice, sounds like fog in the wee small hours of the morning, warm and smoothly

"Do ya?" Come on Yeune, ya can do it

"They are from your mother" Drats! Check mate

Ah, things are starting very well I see. That is good to hear.

Go, go Yeune!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Yeune is one the most mysterious characters I had created. Behind her dark glasses, two eyes painted as two kaleidoscopes shine and observe the world in silence... Jeune is "young" in French but she was born as the opposite of her cousin Leune. Go, go Yeune!

3. Enec lumuinat aoac

Him.

For so long, she had being trying to avoid him but no time no see... Ten years since they met. _You look older, old man... but as stiff and grey as always._ Those red eyes couldn't lie, so as the owner was as sincere as the mirror on the wall... Yeune liked those eyes.

Two bright flames shining in the darkest night... Goorsh, was she sinking that low?

"Ok. Well done, Sherlock. Anything else?" Yeune looked at Auron with a cynical gaze

"Why are you here?" The swordsman asked.

"Call it 'having a day off', ok?" She smiled and took out some papers "I had come to see ..'Lord Braska's daughter', just like the agency guy said" Yeune mimicked Rin

"Is that all?" Man, this guy can really read your mind

"Aww, man... Your a smart one, pops. Yes, that is no all" She giggled softly "A few days ago, I received a letter from Guadosalam"

"Anything fresh?" That sounded interesting

"Rotten. Jyscal was found dead in his room by one of the guards... His own son sent him but I gotta tell ya that I smell somethin fishy in these story" A letter from the shop owner of the Guado place, _the only guy who doesn't cares who you are.. just if ya are rich_

"Seymour has just arrived" Said the man taking a look at the video sphere

"I'm not going to say hello to guy who looks like Dracula dressed in a Rodolfo Valentino's suit" Growled Yeune watching the blue haired guado "He's as bad as hitting your old man with a dirty shock and later ask for pocket money"

"(Smirks) How's Siris" He asked for her husband... _Well, they are old friends after all_

"Having fun in the north" Auron is as good as gold in the end 

A few minutes later, he left just before a blonde and handsome boy came in followed by Yuna, the so-called High Blood Heir and... _Well, well, well this was unexpected. Kimahri._

------------------------Iris of Goo goo dolls------------------------------

This is going to be even more funny Rana E lusa! 

Next stop: the stadium


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm warning you guys that this is just this is only the tip of the iceberg. Yeune´s story is just a little tale comparing to what I have in my mind, this project... The Road of the White Snake is 20 years old and is full-fledged universe I'm telling ya, and not just because I'm the author... .. Juaaaasjuaaasjuaaaas

4. Sigier´s tale

Yeune watched the blond boy and the summoner walked and ask around the pub. Before, the two Ronso on the corner could bother Kimarhi, the Ronso guardian went to "have" a few words with the red coat woman.

"Kimarhi is pleased to see Yeune" Smiled the Ronso 

"And I'm glad to see you, hon... How's it going?" Yeune smiled and glanced shortly to Yuna

"Fine" Kimarhi is not the kind of guy who "talks for the sake of it"

"Lots of work I see" The woman looked at the blondie "Who's the new guy?"

"Tidus... Jecht's son" _The Ronso talking as much as always but that sounds sweet... Where did Wakka got this kid ?_ "Interesting.. How did you meet him?" Asked the swordswoman 

"Wakka found him" They watched the young man come closer to the woman

"Ok.. Not a word, eh?(Smirks) Let me have a look at the new guy myself, Kim. We'll talk later" Her eyes didn't even move a inch to look at the lion looking guardian

"Say, have ya seen a guy with a big sword and a red coat?" Asked Tidus taking a very short glance at the woman "His name is Auron and well... Uh.. Looks a lot like you"

"Sorry, kiddo. Better luck next time... Is he a friend of yours or somethin?" She nodded to the blonde young man _What do you know.. He's cute_

"A very old friend" The teen said softly.

"Auron... Auron... Haven't heard that name or things about that guy for years" Yeune stood for a while thinking when they suddenly heard the three Ronsos argued and five minutes later, Yuna was gone. "Drats" Tidus left and so did her

The stadium wasn't far and the docks were full of albhed machina, but even so Yeune arrived before all Yuna's guardians and quickly sneaked into the ship. (Author's note: We better translate, I don't want you guys to get lost if you don´t know Albhed)

"What are you guys think you're doing?" Asked the swordswoman to the crew once she was aboard

"None of your business" Growled Brother "We better leave now"

"Too late, slowpoke. The guardians are on the ship and they are beating your tin scarecrow... So.. " Yeune smiled blackmailing the Albhed chief's son "I'm warning ya that I am not going to fight´em"

"You got a better idea?" The albhed frowned

"Of course, silly" She grinned and pushed softly her lenses down, looked at him and whispered something in his ear "Let the umis do the job" She pushed her lenses back to their place

"You are NOT a Umi" Brother smiled victorious

"So? Leave this to me. I will make sure that your cousin doesn't ends in the necrologicals´page "Yeune shrugged her shoulders

"Very well but I'm warning you that we Albhed won't give up, Yeu.. Keep that in mind" When the guardians were gone, Yeune left to the stadium "Take care, Yeune"

_Not bad for a guy like Brother, now let's go down to business and to work_ And she started singing..

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Chorus 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am

Iris (Go Goo Dolls)

Yeune was pleased now that she could work the way she wanted.. She heard the people cheering because of the Aurochs had won the final. _Well done Wakka... _ She walked into the stadium when she heard all the screaming and roars...

Fiends on the stadium!

Muajajajajajajahhh! 

I've being in Naples and Rome so sorry for the delay. I hope Yeune´s Ok because this is getting weird

Next chapter: Trashing the stadium


End file.
